Farewell
by AGuyWhoUsedToWrite
Summary: The Crisis is finally among them and with no other way out, Barry has a difficult choice to make. One that would affect everyone around him but will he be able to do it? Barry x Caitlin


I know I said I wouldn't do anymore #Snowbarry stories but I was wondering how the end of Crisis would play out if I got my way... Hence this chapter! Please enjoy and remember, this is just a what-if...

* * *

**Final Crisis  
Central City**

The fight for reality begun two days ago and since then, nothing made sense. Everything that Barry was taught, everything that he knew, was being called into questioning. As a scientist, the fundamental principles of science was how they came to understand this world but it seems like those rules did not apply to those cosmic beings. To them, this universe... _the multiverse_ _itself_... seem to be nothing more than a child's playtoy.

He fought long and hard; with heroes and villains alike. The fate of their universe was in their hands and no one wanted it to end. Tomorrow was their prize and according to Lex Luthor, there was no way he was not going to let another alien take his planet. Barry was about to correct him when he saw both Kara and Clark shaking their heads. He decided to just let Lex have it. To him, it didn't matter who saved the day.

As long as the day was saved.

They spent countless hours fighting, repelling the massive alien army from taking control of Central City but it was painfully obvious to everyone that they were slowly losing. It was only a matter of time before the city would crumbled and then the universe would shortly fall right after. No one wanted to admit defeat but the signs were clear. They were going to lose.

That's when Mar Novu appeared, standing in front of him with a deal. A solution that would solve everything but it would cost him everything.

"You are free to challenge the outcome Barry Allen but you would only be delaying the inevitable. What has been written _will_ come to pass. What was foretold _will_ be fulfilled." Mar Novu firmly stated, staring at the exhausted hero. "Oliver Queen accepted his role in this crisis. I advise that you do the same."

Barry chuckled, leaning his weary body against the ledge on a now abandoned highway. "I could do that." He started off saying before shaking his head. "But I can't. That's not who I am." His body was beyond exhausted, his muscles pushed beyond their limitations. Even with several of his ribs broken, he continued to push forward despite the constant pain rippling through his body. "Please, I just need some more time..."

"You are asking for something that is beyond my control." Mar Novu replied, his attention now drawn to another battle that was taking place near downtown. "One by one, the heroes of this universe will fall. They do not have the means to save anyone but you do Barry Allen. How long do you intend to keep delaying your destiny? The multiverse is barely holding on as it is."

Barry gulped, a terrible sinking feeling of despair washing over him. Ever since the date from that newspaper article changed, he knew of the future that was waiting for him. One that foretold of him vanishing in the aftermaths of a crisis. He thought about this moment a thousand times since then, even secretly stealing Cisco's legos to play out different scenarios but no matter what he did, he knew what needed to happen.

What _had_ to happen...

And that left him afraid.

"I know." He reluctantly whispered, averting his eyes away from the omnipotent being and towards the battle as well. He heard the rapid chatter coming over his comms and was about to spring back into action when he heard Sara yelling for everyone to stand down. His hands were already half way of pulling up his cowl when her voice stopped him. He tilted his head upwards when he heard the familiar rumblings of the Waverider speeding towards the explosion.

"The multiverse is waiting for your answer Barry Allen."

Barry turned his attention back to Mar Novu, startled to see him impassively standing there, with his arms folded against his chest. "Will we win?" He opted to ask instead. "Will we come out of this unscathed?" Just as the words left his mouth, he couldn't help but to think back to the people who sacrificed themselves.

Ronnie. Eddie. HR.

They gave their lives so that tomorrow can happen and after HR's death, he swore that he couldn't let anyone else do it. He wouldn't. Not unless it was himself. As he stared at Mar Novu, he had to wonder. Would his sacrifice today be enough? Would his death make such a difference that it could potentially change the outcome?

"There is no need to worry Barry Allen." Mar Novu spoke up, interrupting Barry's thoughts. "The multiverse has chosen you as her champion and when you decide to accept that responsibility, she will certainly take care of your universe." His hand then gestured to an empty space, waving his had around and forced a breach to open up, one swirling with the familiar colors of the speedforce. "Are you finally ready to fulfill your destiny?"

"Yes." Barry firmly replied. "I'm ready."

"I'm afraid that where you're going, there is no return."

"I will do whatever it takes to save the people that I love."

It was a bittersweet moment for him because while he was just a few steps shy of saving the world, he was leaving without a chance to say goodbye. His heart ached at the thought, yearning to see his family one last time. He hesitated before pushing against the ear piece stationed in his cowl. "Hey guys... Listen to me for a second. I know that everyone is tired and after everything that's happened..."

His mouth started to go dry, his voice choking with each word. It was harder than he thought but he needed to tell them. "...I just want to say thank you." He removed his hand, using it as an opportunity to recompose himself before continuing. "Each one of us went through hell and back to be where we are and at the end of the day, we're a family. A strange and dysfunctional family but we're a family none the less. Please be kind to each other. Look out for one another and remember, no matter what happens today..."

His eyes drifted towards the portal, his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. "Just know that I would do anything for the safety for my family." He took the finger off his comms, not allowing himself to hear their responses.

He couldn't. It would've been that much harder to go.

"I'm ready." He finally said. "Let's get on with it."

Mar Novu nodded and together, they started walking but before they could take the last few steps, another breach opened next to them. Barry's eyes widened, surprised to see Cisco and Caitlin jumping out. "You guys..."

"Hey buddy." Cisco was the first to speak up. "You have no idea just how crazy today has been. We've been fighting creatures that we've never seen before and then our monitoring system started going bonkers when she detected a mother load of tachyon particles gathered in this very spot so you know we just had to come check it out. Caitlin over here." He gestured with his thumb. "Had this crazy idea that you were going to do something heroically stupid to save the world but of course, as your best friend, assured her that you weren't going to do something like that." He paused and looked at Barry, who stood next to someone who he recognized and looked sheepish. "Tell me you weren't going to do something like that."

Barry awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was about to open his mouth for a reply when Caitlin leaped into his arms, catching him by surprise. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He managed to stay upright despite being caught off-guard. "Cait?" He softly asked. "Are you alright?"

She merely nodded, her heart pounding against her chest. She couldn't shake this feeling that something was off about Barry, the way he was talking earlier... it almost sounded like a goodbye. Her fears started to come true when the system alarm went off and she couldn't wait any longer. She immediately went to find Cisco and yanked him through a breach to find Barry, hoping that it wasn't too late.

"I won't let you disappear again Barry." She muttered. "We need you here. _I _need you here."

"Cait..."

She stopped him from talking with a finger to his lips, ignoring the pulsating sensation from being so intimate. As she stared at the man that she was hopelessly in-love with, the fear of losing him came back in waves. Standing here in the moment left her afraid for him.

For her.

For them.

Ever since Barry confided in her about his future, she spent long hours with the brightest and craftiest minds that she could think of which meant dragging the Council of Wells into their world. She even went as far as reaching out to Marlize and his ex-wife Iris for help but even with the collective minds of everyone, they still couldn't solve the impossible problem.

All roads lead to him disappearing today.

While that was happening, Cisco inched away from the omnipotent being, still wary from their last encounter. "Let's not make any rash decisions like going into that scary breach with gloom and doom over here. We can talk this out back at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"I can't Cisco." Barry said, shaking his head. "It's just the way it has to be man." He tried to ignore that tight feeling in his chest, the one that told him to stay with his friends. He felt Caitlin digging her nails into his back and he sighed. This was not the way it was supposed to go. He wanted to spare them of this. To spare himself of this. He reluctantly pulled away, leaving her confused. Before anyone could blink, their positions were now reversed with Cisco standing next to Caitlin instead of him.

"Why does it always have to be you Barry?" Caitlin pleaded. "There has to be another way to save the world. I mean look at how you guys defeated Deegan. Even with the odds completely against us, you still managed to find a way to win. That's what we do Barry! We always find another way!"

"I'm afraid we can't do it this time." Barry mumbled. He lips quivered, eyes tearing up. "The only reason why we won that day was because of Oliver. He made a deal with Mar Novu to save us." He explained, gesturing to the being standing next to him. He saw their confused looks and continued. "We weren't supposed to win that day. As long as Deegan had the book, it was impossible for Kara and me to stop him. Oliver realized that fact so he made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" She whispered, afraid of the answer. "What did Oliver give up in return?"

Barry looked away, unable to meet their eyes. He wasn't supposed to find out about the deal but he did. Oliver told him a few nights ago and since then, he's been riddled with guilt. Not only because of what Oliver did but because of what he was about to do as well.

When they realized that he wasn't going to answer, a deep sinking feeling washed over them. "What kind of deal did Oliver make Barry?" This time Cisco asked. "Tell me you didn't make the same kind of deal! Tell me you didn't selfishly, stupidly and blindly throw your life away for us!" His voice getting stronger and louder with each word.

Barry tilted his head, tears coming down the side of his face. "It was the only way Cisco." He saw that his best friend was about to argue but he quickly shook his head. "You both saw the paper in the time vault. I'm destined to disappear today but when I do... this will all be over. There will actually be a tomorrow for everyone!"

"How can you even consider something like this Barry?!" Caitlin shouted, tears coming down the side of her face as well. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you disappeared like this? I can't speak for everyone else but I can't lose you again. I _will not_ lose you again."

"This is how it has to be." He painfully answered, trying to stand firm on his decision. "Please try to understand."

"I can't! I won't!" Caitlin shot back, her eyes now glowing which caused Cisco to take a few steps back. Flashes of an angry Caitlin Snow who has full access to Killer Frost's powers was something that he did not want to mess with. To this very day, he still can't get the mental picture of her saying that she knew how to castrate someone out of his head.

Caitlin angrily stalked forward, marching past Barry. She stopped a few inches short of Mar Novu and looked up. "This is your doing." She snarled. "I don't know how. I don't know why but I don't care. You are _not_ taking him." Icy mist started forming in her hands as she stared at him. "I _won't_ let you."

Mar Novu stared at Caitlin, allowing the threat to linger for a few seconds. He couldn't help but feel a sense of Déjà vu from a blonde with a fiery temper. "You're the second person who've said that to me." He admitted.

"Who was the first?"

"Felicity Queen."

Caitlin's eyes widened, surprised to hear Felicity's name. The wheels started to turn in her head and it suddenly clicked. It would explain why her friend was so distracted and aloof today, despite everything that was going on. She probably knew that something was going to happen to her husband. Caitlin then turned around towards Barry, whose eyes remain fixated on the floor. She reached for his hands and pleaded with him once more. "Please don't do this Barry. We can figure something out."

"This has to happen Caitlin. I can't keep ignoring the elephant in the room..." Barry muttered. "You saw the same article as I did. Today's the day that I disappear and for the longest time, I didn't know why it happens but now I do. I disappear so that everyone else can live."

"You can't possibly know that! What if that paper is wrong?" Caitlin argued. "We're scientists Barry! We can't take something just because it was printed on a hologram!"

He opened his mouth to speak, to justify his point but Mon Novu beat him to it. His voice drew their attention, ending their little argument. "It is as I told Barry Allen earlier. The multiverse has determined that he is necessary for her survival, just like Oliver Queen. She understands and appreciates their sacrifices so do not worry Caitlin Snow. He will be taken care of." He then gestured back to the portal, who was quietly humming in the background. "The choice is yours Barry Allen."

"I know." Barry confirmed as he tore his eyes away from Caitlin, his heart breaking with each passing second. His only regret was that he found her too late in his life, knowing that all it took was one failed marriage to realize just how much she meant to him. With that thought alone, he found the courage to lift his head up, sadly smiling at the woman who held his heart in her hands. "I love you Caitlin Snow." He whispered as he walked past.

Her body froze upon hearing the words, everything suddenly slowed down as her cheeks started to burn from his sudden confession but with each footstep that Barry took, the initial shock started to wear off. She quickly turned on her heels, taking several strides to catch up to the man she's been secretly in love with for the past several years. She called out his name and before he could fully understand the situation, she went straight for his lips, trying to convey as much emotion as she could. She felt him eagerly kissing her back, his hands going around her waist.

Cisco's jaw dropped and tried to cover his eyes, his fingers doing a poor job of shielding him. A part of him was ecstatic that his best friends were finally confronting their feelings for one another but the other half of him wished that they would do this somewhere else. Somewhere private like their apartments or even the numerous supply closets back in S.T.A.R Labs.

He felt her hands making their way up to his hair, feeling her fingers combing through them. He moaned against those soft lips of hers, taking it as a challenge to repay the favor. He intuitively summoned the lightning from within his body and used it gently on Caitlin, her body tingling from the sensation. He could feel her breathing becoming more labored and her hands became more aggressive. He quickly pulled her into Flashtime to allow the both of them to enjoy this moment a little bit longer. It was like an insatiable hunger, the more he had with Caitlin, the more he craved.

"I love you Caitlin Snow." He whispered, "With every fiber of my being."

She playfully rolled her eyes, knowing just how corny he could be. "I love you too Barry Allen." They interlaced their fingers together, taking the opportunity to just stare at each other, his green staring into her brown. He took the opportunity to pull her in for one more kiss, this time slowly savoring the sweet taste of her lips. He eventually took them out of Flashtime, receiving a strange look from Cisco.

"I don't want you to do this." Caitlin muttered, "It's not fair that we only had a short moment with each other."

"I know. Just when I finally found you..."

"It's time." The Monitor interrupted. "The walls of this reality is starting to collapse. The Multiverse is barely holding on as it is. You must decide now Barry Allen."

"Okay. Okay." Barry uttered, finding it harder and harder to care about anything that's not Caitlin right now. He sighed and gently squeezed her hands. "Promise me that you'll never stop running Cait. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you should stop living your life. Promise me that you'll enjoy it to the fullest because I promise that I'll see you again." His voice cracked, trying to keep his emotions from spilling out.

Caitlin merely nodded, tears running down the side of her face. Her heart started breaking into a million little pieces, all wishing that he didn't have to leave her. Her eyes darted between Barry and Mar Novu, watching them come to a silent agreement. Her heart started to beat a little faster with each step that they took until she opened her mouth. "What if I went with him?"

Everyone suddenly stopped, their attention now drawn to her. Cisco gaped at his friend, shaking his head fervently. "No. Absolutely not! No way in hell!" He shouted before anyone else. "If I'm losing Barry, which for the record I'm not okay with, I refuse to lose you too! This band cannot be reduced to a solo act!"

"What are you doing Cait?" Barry stared at her, shaking his head in disagreement. "It's too dangerous for you to come with me and Cisco needs you here."

"I want to come with you Barry."

He recognized the determined look on her face and turned towards Mar Novu, silently asking him if she could even do that.

"I didn't foresee this." The man admitted, unsure about the sudden turn of events. He stared at Caitlin for a few minutes before speaking. "Like I told Barry Allen and Felicity Queen, this is a one way trip. If you decide to join him, it will be beyond my powers to bring you home."

"I can't let you do this Cait-"

"I'm going."

Barry and Caitlin looked at each other, one shocked and one determined. He was the first one to break the silence, still in a state of shock. "Don't do this Cait."

"It's a new adventure Barry. One that I want to take with you." Caitlin said, reaching for his hand and interlocking their fingers. Her lips turned upwards into a smile as she leaned into his touch, her heart agreeing with the choice that she just made. "The man I love finally admitted his feelings to me and I'm not ready to give that up yet. I don't know what the future will hold for me but I do know that if I don't go with you now, I might never have the chance to be with you."

He looked into her eyes, understanding her feelings but he needed to be sure. He didn't want to force her into coming with him but a part of him was glad that she is. When he didn't find any lingering doubt in those beautiful brown eyes of hers, he acknowledged her request and then turned towards Cisco, who was on the verge of crying. "Do you think you can hold down the fort for a while?"

Cisco wiped his eyes, nodding in response. "You better protect her Allen or let Spock over there be my witness that I'm going to find a way to get my powers back and I'm going to come kick your ass for hurting her."

Caitlin laughed and pulled one of her best friends into a tight hug. "Thank you for being okay with this." She whispered. "I promise that we will come back."

"I'm only okay with this because it's the two of you. You two are good for each other and I know Barry's going to keep you safe."

They broke apart after a few seconds and she walked back over to Barry, finally feeling at peace. "Are you ready Barry?"

"Forever and always." He answered as they interlaced their fingers together once more.

Together, they stepped through the portal, smiling as they watched as it closed onto itself. Cisco stood there, tears still coming down the side of his face. As several minutes passed, he turned back around and noticed that he was now standing alone on the highway. The oncoming crisis might have been stopped but it cost him his two best friends. A very big price to pay. His phone started ringing and saw that it was Joe. He quickly wiped his eyes, knowing that there will be plenty of time for them to mourn for their missing friends later.

~Fin

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my vision on how I expect S6 to go. Who knows, maybe they'll take some of my ideas.


End file.
